deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly VS General Zod
Broly VS General Zod is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: DBZ vs DC! These two antagonists bear major hatred for the main protagonists for ruining their lives, and they're both on Earth! Will Broly hold his title as legendary? Or will Zod crush him under his heel? Interlude: Broly: General Zod: Death Battle: Metropolis Superman stood defiantly against the coming storm, fists clenched and eyes staring off into the sky. His foe was speeding quickly to Earth, and he had no way of telling what he'd do. Thanks to his previous encounter with the Saiyan known as Son Goku, he was a battle ready man, and he could take anything that was about to be thrown at him. Except one thing. The Arctic The ice began to crack and out stepped a man. He was huge in height and ripped in his muscles. His hair was black and shoulder length, but it was near frozen, and his skin was cold. He stepped out and blinked, looking up at the sky. "Where... where am I? Who am I?" he said out loud. He spotted a large ship flying in from the sky, so he flew up and headed after it, believing it to be able to help him. Back in Metropolis Superman was being thrown around quite easily, his foe having the upper hand. "Disappointing, Kal-El, that's all I have to say" he laughed above him. "You won't... win this... Zod." General Zod laughed, "You defeat the same monkey alien twice and you believe you can beat me? I've come prepared; you can't win!" Zod's eyes glowed a bright red, about to kill Superman when the man from the arctic flew in. "Stop!" Zod sighed and looked. "Oh look, Kal-El, another one. I'll make this quick to show you how easy this is..." Zod flew up and socked the man in the face, causing him to fly down and slam into a building not too far away. "No!" Superman shouted before being ounched to the ground by Zod, who began laughing like a maniac. The man was unconscious, but something was stirring inside of him. At first it was just a feeling, and then he HEARD it: a baby crying. The man started yelling uncontrollably, uttering one word "KAKAROOOOOOOOT!" He stood up and looked back at the man who had struck him down, Zod, and he hadn't noticed that the man he punched was now standing stronger than ever. Zod was finally about to laser Superman when he was grabbed and tossed aside by the man, crashing into a tower and knocking it down. "I thank you, I remember everything now! I am Broly! The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Superman stared up, "Saiyan?" he uttered with a smile, "Just like Goku-" but before he could finish his sentence, Broly blasted him and the building below into the Earth. "Never utter that name..." FF7:AC - One Winged Angel Broly laughed more, basking in the glory of just maiming the man in tights. "I now know what to do! I will repay you with death!" Zod stared coldly at Broly, "Good luck, 'Super Saiyan'". FIGHT! BB:CF - Susanoo Terumi Theme MGR:R - It Has To Be This Way Results: Who are you rooting for? Broly General Zod Who do you think will win? Broly General Zod Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles